Team Digimon vs Team Mario Team Pokemon and Team Sonic
.]] This is a community project. If you want to research a character to be in this fight, comment down below who you want to do. NOTE: I aim for this to be done, so if you truly can't get a character done within a month or several, please, don't take the character. Yes, I understand you are busy--we all are. But many projects like this aren't getting any progress. Add your name to the categories, comment below which character you're doing, put your name next to the character you want to do, and boom, he or she is yours. Available Spots Digimon: Full Mario: 3 Spots open Sonic: 2 spots open Pokemon: 4 spots open Description Pokemon vs Digimon, Mario vs Sonic, these are quite the rivalries. What if they were all to fight each other?*looks at digimon* Oh my. Better idea, lets have Everyone team up against Digimon to see who comes out on top! Interlude Boomstick: There're a lot of rivalries in fiction, rivalries that destroy friendships, fill up forums, and cause large scale arguments. Wiz: Two such rivalries are Pokemon vs Digimon and Mario vs Sonic. Boomstick: Though amongst them all, Digimon proves to be the strongest. Wiz: So were pitting Mario, Sonic, AND Pokemon against Digimon to see who the real winner would be. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these teams' weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Digimon Chronomon Holy Mode(DigimonGod777) Boomstick: Now comes the God of Digi-birds, Chronomon Holy Mode. Wiz: Chronomon Holy Mode originated from the YMIR Project where he was the Ultimate Digimon with Powers surpassing Susanoomon and even The Royal Knights. Wiz: His attacks are Chronos Chop and Holy Flare. Boomstick: He's very good, with his attack Holy Flare. Wiz: Holy Flare releases a barrage of Holy Flames that can easily kill an Evil opponent. Boomstick: And his Strongest Attack, Chrono Chop. Wiz: Chrono Chop is an attack where he charges his hand and he chops his enemy in half. Boomstick: Whew, at least he isn't evil any more. He could've killed me! Wiz: Someone freed him and made him more powerful. If Koh wasn't born we would all be space dust. Boomstick: As a God, Chronomon has only one weakness, which is the power of good which evolved him and freed him from evil's might. Wiz: If anyone needs some backup he'll be a Great choice. Boomstick: Good luck surviving his holy wrath. Wiz: The only one ever to beat him was Koh, who had help from other Digimon. Boomstick: He'll be a heck of an ally if he destroys a digital multiverse. Wiz: The Ultimate Digimon has his perks. Boomstick: He'll make a very good battle to watch. Ogudomon(DigimonGod777) Wiz: What happens when the most evil and malicious souls combine together? Boomstick: They become Ogudomon. Wiz: Ogudomon, the embodiment of the seven deadly sins, Pride, Wrath, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth and Envy. Boomstick: Wow, this guy could pack a punch! Wiz: His attacks are Oratio Grandiloqua, Catedral and Gradus. Boomstick: Oratio Grandiloqua, this attack is where he randomly runs and destroy things and will likely kill his stupid targets. Wiz: Another of his attacks but more deadly and accurate, Catedral. In this attack he plays an unbearable noise that can rip time, space and reality apart because it sounds very bad. Boomstick: And his most badass and destructive attack, Gradus, where he disintegrates his opponents by just slamming his leg into the ground. Wiz: Gradus also kills omnipresent targets as he puts all the enemies in one leg, resulting in overall end. Boomstick: This will make things interesting. Wiz: He's well prepared, best battler. ZeedMillenniummon(LSL7699) Wiz: When a Digimon dies, their data normally compresses into a "DigiTama" or "DigiEgg" Boomstick: But sometimes.... they don't. They just resurrect themselves!! Wiz: This is the case of a certain Digimon named Millenniummon. Millenniummon is an Ultimate Level Digimon who was born from a cross between the Dark Master, Mugendramon and Chimairamon Boomstick: Millenniummon is already really strong. Being a Mega, he's the highest level that a Digimon can be. Oh, and he has GIANT CANNONS on his back. Cannons make everything better. Wiz: Millenniummon's only goal is to destroy. His love for destruction is unparalleled. His techniques also match this strange fetish. Boomstick: Millenniummon's attacks are not nearly as diverse as his opponent, but who the hell cares? He can use Heat Viper to fire a hot beam from his mouth that can cook all of your meals for you. Don't worry, he does use his cannons when he uses one of his other attacks, Mugen Cannon! It's pretty self-explanatory, but in case you can't read, all he does is shoot energy blasts using his cannons. Wiz: After Millenniummon was defeated in a furious battle, but turns out he doesn't die at all. He digivolves further into MoonMillenniummon. Boomstick: As it is a soul and does not have substance, it is immune to physical attacks. To defeat MoonMillenniumon, one must first defeat Millenniummon, its true form, but it's likely there are virtually no Digimon who are up to that task; even if Millenniummon is somehow defeated, it is said that MoonMillenniummon will separate from its now-dead physical form and be revived throughout time and space. Wiz: MoonMillenniummon is a Digivolution of Millenniummon. It it said that its the soul of the Digimon itself, sealed inside a crystal filled with hatred. After his defeat by Ryo and Ken, Millenniummon's DigiCore transformed into a spirit form sealed in a crystal of hatred and anger. He has no substance in this form at all. Boomstick: As it is a soul and does not have substance, it is immune to physical attacks. Wiz: The Four Holy Beasts have also been stated that they could not even touch MoonMillenniummon, who had mastered Immortality, let alone defeat him. Boomstick: Then, he digivolves further into the most powerful Digimon in existence, ZEEDMILLENNIUMMON! Wiz: Flying freely between space and time, it is a king of evil that is still trying to destroy all eras and worlds. Boomstick: According to one theory, when Millenniummon died in a furious battle, the dark soul it possessed was reborn as ZeedMillenniummon. Wiz: ZeedMillenniummon was extremely powerful. He easily overpowered the entirety of the Royal Knights which includes Alphamon, and is far superior even compared to Mother Eater and Yggdrasil, which could reset "All Possible Worlds". Boomstick: ZeedMillenniummon was wicked and powerful. In order to kill Ryo, he created shadowed and corrupted copies of protagonists from across the franchise to impede Ryo. He even creates VR Digimon, which includes Omnimon, Apocalymon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, who are considered as heavy hitters in Digimon. Wiz: As for the bands which wrap around ZeedMillenniummon, it is said that they are like chains which suppress its abilities, but it is unknown who could cast such a spell on ZeedMillenniummon. It is possible he is sealed away by God. However, it is foretold by that if it is released from this spell, it will rain unfathomable destruction upon the Digital World. Homeostasis predicted that he would one day break through the spell and cast destruction to the Digital Multiverse. Boomstick: It has a very high possibility he should be immensely above even the true forms of The Seven Great Demon Lords in his sealed form, who divided their power by infinity to create an infinite number of avatars across the spectrum of space and time, with the strongest known avatars rivaling the Cyber Sleuth Royal Knights. Wiz: He also poses a major threat to God who is heavily implied to be the one who chained it, who is a being with infinite love and goodness, and was far above Yggdrasil, who in turn is above the Royal Knights, who can clash with higher-dimensional entities and fight Multiversal threats. Boomstick: Zeed's only weakness was Ryo. Due to his destiny to become Ryo's partner, he is weakened when Ryo's is present. Wiz: As ZeedMillenniummon are considered as High Multiverse level threats, nobody in the Digital Multiverse have the power to defeat him. His Special Move is "Time Destroyer", which consigns hostile opponents to oblivion across space and time. So far, no one who has been brushed off by this technique has returned alive from space and time. Boomstick: This dude will surely put up a fight worthy for gods! Huanglongmon(LSL7699) Wiz: This being is extremely old in the Digital World. Boomstick: Geez, I hardly know about him. Wiz: Supervising the "Four Holy Beasts" who protect the east, west, south, and north of the Digital World, it is an emperor Digimon who is enshrined in the center and rules the "world". Due to the angel Digimon that descended in the distant past, it was sealed in the deepest, darkest place within the earth. Boomstick: Is it Lucemon? Also, The Four Holy Beasts lost their rule because of this, causing a struggle for hegemony, but an equilibrium is maintained at present. This being is good but also evil, and is called the "Taiji" of light and darkness. Wiz: Yes, Lucemon is the guy who sealed him. Huanglongmon was also known as Fanglongmon. His first appearance on the anime was Digimon Xros Wars. Boomstick: Hey, isn't his power was greatly nerfed in Xros Wars? Even OmniShoutmon can beat him. Wiz: Indeed, Xros Wars had nerfed a lot of Digimon's power. Actually, Huanglongmon is pretty powerful. It has eight eyes and twelve external Digicores, and its gigantic body is covered in scales of the special "Huanglong Ore" that boasts of absolute hardness, so inflicting even a single wound upon it is impossible. It has a great possibility that its durability surpassed Chrome Digizoid heavily. Boomstick: His Taikyoku (Taiji太極) can disassembles things into the extremes of light and darkness and fires them as a blast from its mouth. Wiz: His Oukai attack (Yellow Circle黄廻) can generate a gigantic typhoon of an earthflow on the scale of a natural disaster. Boomstick: What was Huanglongmon's armor made of? Huanglong Ore? Wiz: As the ore from which "Chrondigizoit Metal" is derived, it is a virtual ore that boasts of absolute hardness. Only Huanglong Ore is able to actually scratch Huanglong Ore, and because it cannot be compared with other minerals and metals, it is impossible to measure its hardness. Despite this extreme hardness, its weight is extremely great, so it is not suitable for things like weapons or armor. Its scarcity is also great, so it can only be found deep underground. Also, it is said that it requires many, many years, more than those since the age of myth, in order to unify Huanglong Ore with living things, and at present there have not been any Digimon discovered to have unified with this super-hard ore other than Huanglongmon. Chrondigizoit Metal resolves these weaknesses, and is said to be a more excellent rare metal. Boomstick: Huanglongmon's abilities are overwhelming. As a being that affects the universe, he can do such abilities. Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, ''' '''Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, ''' '''Spatial Manipulation Wiz: This being is really powerful. To beat him, you must overpower him. Alphamon (Dante Hotspur) Wiz: The Digital world, a parallel dimension plagued with evil gods, Demon Lords, digital psychos, and in one Word: Chaos. A word like this needs someone to keep the peace and bring balance... Boomstick: Here is where the Royal knights come in. A group of champions chosen by God itself, but it happens that God is a multiversal tree called Yggdrasil. and his warriors are freaking Giant knights... and a ridiculously colossal dragon. Wiz: The Royal Knights are an order composed of 13 Holy Knight Digimon that promised to serve Yggdrasil with their lives. The Digital World's sacred guardians, and they are famed among Digimon as guardian deities of the Computer Network Boomstick: The Royal Knights have got really powerful Digimon among their members, like Craniamon, a guy able to prevent the collision between two planets with his bare hands. There's also Examon, Duftmon, Magnamon, Gankomon, Dukemon, Dynasmon, Lordknightmon, Omegamon, Ulforceveedramon, Sleipmon and Jesmon, a Digimon actually based on Jesus. Gosh, you notice how powerful the Royal Knights are, when you realize they have a Digimon based on our Savior. Wiz; And finally the "Empty Seat", the legendary 13th, knight, Alphamon. Like his comrades, he is a Holy Knight Digimon, but he is vastly different to the rest of team. He serves as a moderator to balance the group and only appears in times of crisis to save the world. Due to his constant absence, he is believed to be just a myth, even among the Royal Knights. Boomstick: Also, he's incredibly overpowered, described by official material as "a Holy knight that Transcends Space-time", Alphamon wields one of the most broken abilities in Japanese fiction; Alpha inforce, Wiz: Alpha inforce, instantaneously replays the elapsed battle, although Alphamon's attacks are over in just an instant, you can't grasp how many attacks it actually unleashed, basically allows Alphamon to attack an infinite number of times in the same instant, even using different attacks at the same times, basically this power makes him an a temporal being. Boomstick: Talking about Time-Space bullshit, Alphamon can also use Alpha inforce to stop time itself, as he did in Digimon D-cyber manga to Stop Death-X-mon who was about to instantly reset the Digital world, a Dimension confirmed to be bigger than our universe. He can also use Alpha inforce to banish enemy attacks from time-space, making them disappear, without even touching them. Wiz: In battle, Alphamon wields Ouryuken, the most powerful weapon in the Digital World, stonger than weapon's able to split stars like Tactimon's Sword. But in fact, Ouryuken is actually Ouryumon, a Digimon that can turn into a sword. Think of it like Soul Eater. Ouryuken strikes the opponent with the combined powers of Alphamon and Ouryumon, it can even seal the soul of its victims. Boomstick: Plot twist: Despite his ridiculously oversized sword, Alphamon is actually a Magic user.... He specializes in light magic, which allows him to summon either his weapons or monsters to assist him in battle. Alphamon can also use his magic to alter the matrix of space-time, or even to seal his enemies. Plus, Alphamon can use Ouryuken to canalize his magic, even his sealing abilities, Wiz: His list of powers go on. This Digimon also possesses Ulforce, a regenerating healing factor which allows Alphamon to regenerate his body even his data is totally destroyed. For example, in the manga he was able to regenerate himself even after most of his body was disintegrated. Also in the Digital World, Alphamon can Manipulate Data at will, basically a lesser form of reality warping which allows him to control minds or even resurrect deceased Digimon and even Humans. Boomstick: Let's talk about the ridiculous feats Alphamon has achieved: '-Defeated Death-x-mon Who Fused with the entire universe.' '-Defeated Mother Eater, a high Dimensional being able to destroy infinite universes, and tanked its Universe reseter attack.' '--Regenerated his body after being nearly Disintegrated.' '-Stopped Time in the whole Digital World as dimension' '-Transcends Time and Space, able to travel between planes of reality, can see other dimensions and created portals to different dimensions.' '-Unaffected by Yggdrasil's universal reboot, which requires resistance to Reality warping.' '-Able to steal the powers of his victims, as he Stole Culumon's abilities.' Wiz: Alphamon's Alpha inforce, magic, and Multiversal Stats make him truly one of the most powerful beings in the Digimon multiverse, without any notable weaknesses. Shakamon(LSL7699) Wiz: Rumored to be the being closest to Yggdrasill in the Digital World, Shakamon is the one that has protected the eastern Digital World since ancient times. It is a being replete with love, but it will occasionally impose an ordeal upon the Digital World in order to have it leap forward even further. Boomstick: Those ordeals are also Shakamon's love, and it is said that Shakamon is still waiting for the arrival of the Digimon that will overcome the ordeals. It is something meaningless to challenge Shakamon, who understands the underlying principles of heaven and earth. Weird thing. Wiz: Even if someone challenges it to battle, they would just be endlessly fighting against an illusion on top of Shakamon's palm, so in the end both their mind and body are exhausted. With this "Satori Henro Shou", Shakamon enlightens them that conflict is meaningless. Boomstick: Also, it purifies and remedies evil by illuminating the opponent with a halo that cannot be shut out even if they close their eyes (Reikou Kumo-No-Ito), and its "Taijo Shingon" crushes hostility with a thundering voice, knocking the opponent away beyond the horizon. Am I looking at some sort of illusion, Wiz? Wiz: To overpower it, you must be even more powerful. Quartzmon(LSL7699) Boomstick: A colossal Digimon that continues to absorb data and amplify its power. The great evil globe, which corresponds to most of its body, has become a fusion reactor that generates "Gypt Particles", Quartzmon's power source, from the data it has absorbed. What The F***?! Wiz: Yeah, Quartzmon's true form is at the very top, and can act independently of the great evil globe, and furthermore, it's also possible for it to change its appearance. It wants the data of the entire world, and Digimon are completely engulfed and absorbed by it as well. Boomstick: Its Special Moves are emitting the energy generated within the great evil globe to the entire surroundings (Gypt Ryoushi Hou), and if you touch them even slightly, they will spread throughout your entire body and completely erase you without leaving any data behind. Also, with its "Ruin Blast", in which it pours inside a seized enemy's body with its tentacles, the enemy will cause an internal explosion. WTF? Is that true, Wiz? Wiz: Quartzmon is the creator of DigiQuartz. It can absorb the data of other Digimon and produce clones from the data it absorbs, which it did to first appear as Diablomon before taking its true form. Quartzmon can also seemingly spawn digital entities that resemble floating rock formations with faces, that it primarily seems to use as its agents to absorb Digimon. Quartzmon's aim is to convert the entire world into DigiQuartz to purge it from the humanity it views as imperfect. It seems to share this worldview with Bagramon, whose influence is the reason why Quartzmon gained consciousness and form in the first place. Thus, Bagramon's time-space power is its only weakness as well. To defeat Quartzmon, the Watch Man assembled several main characters from other universes of Digimon, in particular Yagami Taichi, Motomiya Daisuke, Matsuda Takato, Kanbara Takuya and Daimon Masaru, whom he needed to form the Brave Snatcher, the only weapon capable of hunting Quartzmon. Boomstick: After the part of Quartzmon that was inside Astamon merges with the main Quartzmon body, its true power is released and it begins converting the world into DigiQuartz at explosive speed. However, Quartzmon is defeated by Xros Up Arresterdramon Superior Mode and the Earth is restored. It sure needs a few heavy-hitters to defeat him! Mother Eater(LSL7699) Wiz: Mother Eater is a digital lifeform. It is the main unit of the Eaters. Boomstick: So, is it powerful like it sounds? When is its first appearance anyway? Wiz: Its origin is from Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth. It is controlled by a human, Akemi Seudou and it serves as a final boss. Boomstick: What?! A human controlled a powerful being? What the F***? Wiz: Yeah, Akemi Seudou takes the opportunity to merge Mother Eater and King Drasil in order to achieve godhood. Boomstick: Wow, this dude has such strong abilities. Like this attack World Restart or something? Wiz: Yes, World Restart is surely a devastating attack, it allows Mother Eater to destroy and recreate the world in around 5 seconds. Boomstick: World Restart? WTF? Wiz: This being has a lot of other abilities too, such as Vanquish Drive, Meteor Fall III, Gaia Element III, Destroy Cannon III, Earthquake III and many, many others. Boomstick: What the hell? Its Spirit Crash absorbs the foes energy?! Wow, this must give it one hell of advantage! Wiz: Its Gale Storm III, unleashes a powerful tornado to attack multiple foes. One of its attacks, Destruction, a darkness element attack that could instantly kill the opponent. Boomstick: Hmmph... That's all the script has for this guy. That was a pretty short analysis, eh Wiz? Wiz: Boomstick, that's not its only feat it has. Boomstick: What?! What are its feats? Wiz: This being controls the Eater race and has corrupted Yggdrasill. Boomstick: Yggdrasill? How is that name even pronounced? Wiz: It is pronounced as "yig" drasill. He is literally the god of the Digital World. Boomstick: Woah, he corrupted a god?! What the Fuck? Wiz: You can call him a "he". In the story, he has taken over the role of Yggdrasill and controls the Royal Knights. Boomstick: Royal Knights? Those powerful busters? Wiz: Yes, and that means Mother Eater has the power to control Alphamon, Craniamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Examon, Gallantmon, Omnimon and a few others. Boomstick: Wow, this dude sure will put up a fight worthy for gods!! He also have the power that could affect "all worlds", which means an infinite number of universes!! Wiz: Yeah, Seudou mentioned that''' the Universe has higher dimensions''' that we couldn't begin to imagine, but whether or not Mother Eater can affect the higher worlds still remained unknown. Boomstick: This guy has a lot of abilities that make him as op as hell. Such as Data Manipulation Fire Manipulation Plant Manipulation Darkness Manipulation Regeneration Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Wind Manipulation One-hit kill via Destruction and Stat Reduction with Break Fields Mind Manipulation and Poison Manipulation Creation and Stat Increase with Charge Fields Boomstick: Shall I even continue? Wiz: That's enough, Boomstick. His speed is infinite and his power easily overcome High Multiversal. Boomstick: All of you guys must think this dude must has some sort of weaknesses. Wiz: But no, there is no notable weaknesses for Mother Eater. The only way to beat him is overpower him. Boomstick: He is also a super genius. He's gained the knowledge of Yggdrasill, which is literally the God of the Digital World. Wiz: So, better look out for this guy. Yggdrasill(LSL7699) Boomstick: So, we have one of the gods here right? Wiz: Yes. Yggdrasill is his name. Yggdrasill, '''also known as the '''God of the Digital World '''is the Host Computer Digital World. Its name is based on the World Tree of Norse mythology. In the Latin American version of Digimon Savers Digimon Data Squad, he's called King Drasil, and instead of being treated like a God, is listed as a King. '''Boomstick: His first appearance was in the written argument to the Digimon Pendulum X and the card game, although this appearance was less important than his appearances in the anime and manga. He has made appearances as a key figure in Digital Monster X-Evolution and Digimon Savers, in the manga he has made an appearance in the sketch of Digimon Chronicle Digimon Next. These are some appearances, eh Wiz? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. He was mentioned in Digimon Xros Wars sleeve; in video games, appears in Digimon World Re: Digitize: Decode and is mentioned in video games Digimon World: Dawn and Dusk and Digimon Story: Lost Evolution. In several of the continuities in which he has appeared, Yggdrasill had full control over the Royal Knights. Boomstick: This dude sure has a heck of abilities! He has demonstrated the ability to predict the future, and transcends time and space. It can manipulate space-time as he planned to move the Digital World to another universe, and it alone was able to seal the dimensional barrier at the end of Digimon Savers. Wiz: Besides, he has power over life and death as he was able to revive Spencer Damon, although his body was destroyed and his soul had died with BanchoLeomon. Some of these powers were inherited by Bagramon when using Server tree parts to rebuild his body. Boomstick: Wow, he did have a lot of punches! His attack Giant Crystal, invokes a truly massive crystal, which can be used as a powerful missile with great destructive power, which triggers a burst of energy beams in all directions, each of which are capable of destroying a Mega-level Digimon with a single blow. Wiz: He is also capable of repairing himself, no matter how much damage he takes. Boomstick: This dude will surely be a major threat! Jesmon(LSL7699) Boomstick: The crystal in Savior Hackmon's chest began to shine as it surpassed Perfect to reach its Ultimate form: a Holy Knight Digimon that acquired the title of a "Royal Knight", the highest rank of Network Security, Jesmon! Wiz: It is endowed with the ability to sense the unusual phenomena and signs of chaos that occur all over the Digital World, and is the first of any of the Royal Knights to come running. Rather than act independently, it tends to employ teamwork such as making a coordinated response with nearby Digimon and the Sistermons, which is rare for a Royal Knight; it does so due to its trust in others and so that it will not become overconfident in its abilities. Boomstick: Learning by observing the Hinukamuy of its mentor Gankoomon, Jesmon also acquired its three "Atho", "Rene", and "Por" as part of its ascetic training. They are able to move and act independently under Jesmon's instructions, and boast formidable behavioral abilities such as direct attacks on the enemy, protection of Jesmon, and rescue of other Digimon. Woah, that seems a heck of abilities, eh Wiz? Wiz: Yeah. Its Special Moves are slicing the enemy to pieces with the blades on its arms while moving at high speed (Tekken Seibai), and an omnidirectional counter technique alongside "Atho", "René", and "Por" that meets every enemy attack with their nine blades (Schwertgeist). Boomstick: His OS Generics enables him to temporarily rewrite its own data and perform actions that transcend the laws of nature, leaving its physical abilities unbound by the laws of the Digital World and thus allowing Jesmon to overpower any enemy without taking a single scratch. Quite impressive! Did anyone know how to over power everyone in a f***ing second?!! Wiz: Jesmon is the thirteenth Digimon considered suitable as a Royal Knight, tempered well by the frequent, rigorous trials of Gankoomon, who noticed the makings of one in the Rookie Digimon "Hackmon" it encountered. Boomstick: This dude is a major threat, so sure watch out for this guy! Arukadhimon(Vrokorta) Boomstick: Now here we have one bad digimon. Wiz: For this fight, Arukadhimon will be in his Super Ultimate form. Boomstick: Now, for starters, this guy's freakin huge! Wiz: In terms of strength, Arukadhimon's Super Ultimate form is stronger than any of his previous forms, which were capable of defeating Piedmon, Seraphimon, & Rosemon, as well as fight against Omnimon. He was even considered the greatest threat to the Digital World. Vrokorta: And he's durable too. In this form, he could tank AeroVeedramon's Dragon Impulse attack multiple times in a row like it was nothing, AeroVeedramon's strength is comparable to a mega level Digimon. He also survived getting his arm cut off and having his tentacles destroyed, but he's got back-up. He even took a beating from Ulforce Veedramon and probably could've kept fighting if he wasn't brought to a lower form. Boomstick: He's also fast enough to keep up with Digimon who transcend time & space, putting him at immeasurable speed. Wiz: Arukadhimon only has two attacks, but they're both ridiculously devastating. Boomstick: One such attack is Dystopia Lances. With this, he sends out the tentacles in his arms to stab, grab, slash, and, basically, just tear apart the enemy! Wiz: He used this attack to kill an entire army of Angemon, but that's not to big a deal since they're just champions. Vrokorta: But his second attack, God Matrix, is just overkill, or regular kill, I don't know. Anyways, with this attack, Arukadhimon fires light from his eyes that reduce just about anything into 0's and 1's of primitive data. And there's no limit to much he can use the attack, so you'd better watch out for this guy. Apocalymon(LSL7699) Boomstick: Apocalymon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, and is the final and true main antagonist in its first season, Digimon Adventure. He was created from deceased Digimon during a reconfiguration and he was able to breach through the fire wall. Wiz: At his core, Apocalymon is motivated by jealousy and despair. As a creature formed from Digimon doomed to death by natural evolution, he is confined to an empty world of darkness, only able to watch as the reverse world -the world of light- gets to rejoice in happiness as he suffers. Cursing it, he desires to rule over all the Digimon and the Digital World and twist the world to fit him and his darkness. Boomstick: In the English dub, Apocalymon has a dark sense of humor despite him being "required" to be miserable; after explaining his plan to the DigiDestined he begins to laugh, but quickly stops himself, commenting that he's "supposed to be depressed". In the Japanese version, however, Apocalymon refers to himself in the plural sense, likely in reference to the Biblical Legion, who claimed to be possessed by a multitude of demons acting as a gestalt. Regardless of how the trait it showed, he's clearly meant to be almost completely insane. What the hell? Wiz: His attack Darkness Zone '''can generate a dark dimension that extends between both his hands infinitely, and erases everything in his path while his another attack '''Grand Death Big Bang '''creates a suicide attack that produces an explosion strong enough to wipe out two parallel dimensions. It is often used as a final resort. '''Boomstick: Damn better look out for this guy! M.S.P. Mario Mario (Unclaimed) Bowser (Vrokorta) Sonic Solaris(Vrokorta) Boomstick: So here we have Solaris, he's a real brute. Vrokorta: Dark Gaia aside, Solaris is my man. Wiz: Solaris is the Sun God of Soleanna, he was once worshiped by its people. Boomstick: Until the world's worst Sonic character blew him out, but enough of that, lets see what he can do! Vrokorta: The most important thing to note is that Solaris is omnipresent, meaning he exists in all of time and can't be killed easily. Wiz: He can also fire lasers and throw purple orbs, both of which are strong enough to damage a super state like Super Sonic. Boomstick: And since Iblis is a part of him, have no reason to believe he can't use fire attacks too. Wiz: If Solaris has the same pyrokinetic powers as Iblis, then that would mean he could breathe fire, shoot magma balls, fire off waves of flames, and hurl a meteor at the enemy. Though they don't seem to be as effective as his aforementioned attacks. Vrokorta: But Mephiles is a part of him too, meaning he's got knowledge and cunning to boot. Wiz: He can also create Iblis' minions to ward off enemies. Vrokorta: Solaris can also manipulate time, but Solaris has something special, HE CAN EAT SPACE AND TIME! Wiz: Had he succeeded in doing this, he would've destroyed the entire Sonic universe along with all its timelines. Boomstick: He can even make holes in space that'll suck people and *BAM*, they're gone. Vrokorta: Solaris' body is also guarded by shells. The shells on his arms are strong enough to block hits from Super Sonic. The shell on his body protects Solaris' weak spot, his core, this shell isn't as strong as the ones on his arms so whenever his body shell is being attacked, he blocks with his arm, he moves fast enough to block Super Sonic charging right at him. Wiz: Solaris can't block his body's shell when the armor on his arms is broken, leaving it open to attack. Boomstick: Luckily our godly competitor has a fail safe. Once his shell's broken, he transforms to make his fighting abilities stronger. Vrokorta: In his new form, Solaris can fire more lasers, and I mean MORE lasers [1]. Wiz: He can also use Mephiles' homing energy spheres. Boomstick: And he gets a new power, Wings of Light. The name doesn't sound too intimidating, but when he uses it, he gets an impenetrable force field that can block ANYTHING! Vrokorta: Emphasis on "anything" since this ability blocks Solaris' attacks as well as his opponents. Meaning when he uses this technique, he can't attack. Wiz: When Solaris' core has taken sufficient damage, he will revert back into his base form, a white flame. Vrokorta: In this form, Solaris can be blown out, which leads to him being erased from time and defeated forever. Boomstick: But there's a lot you gotta do before you can accomplish that, so good luck getting past the Sun God. Archie Sonic (By Bigthecat) Wiz: Archie Sonic is basically the comic book representation of Sonic, but with some serious power increases, Archie Sonic is really OP. Boomstick: Yeah, and in this fight, we will be using the famous Archie Sonic from the Pre-Super Genisis Wave when he was in his prime. Wiz: Anways Sonic Maurice Hedgehog was born in the middle of the Great War to Jules and Bernadatte hedgehog who were famous war heroes. Boomstick: While fighting the Egg people known as the Overlanders, Sonic's father was wounded and Robotized, and so was his mix mother soon after Sonic was left an orphan. Wiz: Dr.Ivo Robotink then took over the world and Sonic was raised by his uncle Charles and at a young age he and a bunch of other young kids challenged Robotnik and thus the Freedom Fighters were born. Boomstick: And somehow these three year olds were beating up the army of a genius with an IQ of 300, great job there Robotnik. 'Wiz: As the years passed, the Freedom Fighters grew and expanded to become Robotnik's greatest foes, and eventually defeated him liberating the planet of his rule then having to fight his clone Dr.Eggman. Boomstick: Archie Sonic has some ridiculous abilities, unlike Game Sonic who can run at the Speed of Sound, Archie Sonic can travel at MFTL speeds and attack foes before they even breathe and he can travel so fast he traveled across the Multiverse twice in a single day. Wiz: Yeah, and that's not even the limit of his speed. He can travel so fast he can break reality and travel back in time and change it in a instant with his speed he is also extremely agile and quick when dodging blows. Boomstick: Yeah, he also is extremely strong. He can easily rip apart Eggman's Egg Betear suit and match blows with the extremely Powerful Enerjak and Mammoth Mogul on a daily basis. Wiz: Sonic can also perform extremely powerful Chaos Control with an Emerald in hand capable of warping reality hit foes with the homing attack and attack foes with the steel smashing Spin dash and travel through rings with the Light-Speed dash. Boomstick: He can hit foes at Light speed with the the Light-speed Homing attack and travel instantly at top speeds with Sonic Boost and run over foes bounce off the ground and hit foes with the bounce attack and spin round at high speeds to create the Blue Tornado. Wiz: He's also extremely durable. He tanked a blast from the Ultimate Annihilator at point blank range that destroyed entire Multiverses and was only Knocked out and taken hits from reality warpers Enerjak and Mammoth Mogul. Boomstick: Yeah he also possesses extremely high stamina and fight non-stop for days before beginning to tire and fight even when grievously wounded. ''''Wiz: Archie Sonic also is a master of physical combat and can take on powerful martieux artists and win. He also is quite smart and is a master strategist. '''Boomstick: And with the Seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic transforms into Super Sonic, a Golden form which gives him a 1000% increase and is totally invulnerable. He was able to deal some serious damage to Enerjak in this form and his reality warping abilities are drastically increased. Wiz: However, this isn't even his final form. With enough Power Rings, Sonic can turn into the more powerful Ultra Sonic, where he can control the environment at will and use the elements to his advantage. However, both of these forms have a time limit but restore Sonic in peak condition when they're finished. Boomstick: Archie Sonic can create any object he wants by vibrating the molecules of it with his speed, take and defeat Reality Warpers, Demi-Gods, & all powerful beings, has destroyed Eggman's army multiple times on his own, & crossed the Multiverse twice in a day, so he's really OP. Wiz: Other than being a bit overconfident and cocky, Archie Sonic has no exploitable weaknesses, and it will take a lot of abuse to put him down. Boomstick: But with his extremely high Speed and stamina, Archie Sonic is one of the Most OP characters ever. Super Sonic: Sometimes you make this too easy. Enerjak (By LSL7699) Boomstick: Hey, what's about this guy? He seems to be someone special. Wiz: Yeah, Boomstick, if Sonic and his team want to win this particular Death Battle via the rudimental basis of defeating and killing someone, this guy is someone you don't want to miss. Boomstick: The guy's Enerjak. He had freaking loads of appearances in various comics. BUT - let's just talk about his most powerful traits in this damn section. Wiz: As you can see, Enerjak has been shown to be capable of teleportation, telepathy, mind control, levitation, control over matter and energy at a molecular level, becoming a giant and super strength. Other than that, one of Enerjak's greatest traits and feats - was becoming one with the Chaos Force. Boomstick: Yeah, kind of resembling an OP dude. He became one with the CHAOS FORCE that transcends an infinite number of freaking zones or universes! What kind of stupendous power is THAT? Wiz: Yeah dude, Enerjak become one with embodiment of Chaos Energy, an all-encompassing existence of the universe. Via this advantageous status, he had infinite power as well as the power to do virtually anything, and is only limited to his imagination. Boomstick: Is it true that not even the goddamn Ancient Walkers and Aurora can defeat him? MAN, seems like some overpowered character. Wiz: Yeah, better watch to for this guy. Even powerful foes are incapable of defeating him from any possible alternative. Enerjak: This is just too easy. The power to '''do anything', but with a thought!'' Pokemon Arceus (Unclaimed) Palkia Boomstick: Nuff said. This dude isn't the most popular character in DB, but he's definitely one of the most well-known Pokémon throughout it's history. It's freaking PALKIA!!! Wiz: Palkia is one of the members of the Creation Trio. After Arceus established the fundamental conceptions of space, time & existence, Palkia became a member of the Creation Trio that presides over the element of "space", as opposed to Dialogs who is the embodiment of "time". Boomstick: What else can this purple thing do? Again??? Wiz: Palkia, can warp and distort space itself to withhold it's preponderance in a battle. Although its unknown whether it warps the element of space independently or not, he's definitely not a character to be underestimated. His ability to warp space and creation has definitely reach it's apogee in terms of power & physical aggrandizement. In the games, Palkia has been depicted as the creator of "parallel dimensions", which would place him at an undeniably 4-dimensional character. Boomstick: Is this guy shown to have the capability to trap dimensions into another one in the game Rise of Darkest or something? Gee, sounds like some freaking good stuff! Wiz: Palkia also has a wide versatility of abilities, ranging from Pressure to an ability as powerful as Spatial Rend. It's definitely not a heavy puncher you want to meet in a battle destined by Death. Boomstick: Yeah RIGHT!!! Palkia roars. Intermission Which team are you rooting for? Digimon M.S.P. Can't Decide Which team do you think will win? Digimon M.S.P. Draw Fight Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Collaboration Fights Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 4 different series Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Universe vs. Universe' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:DigimonGod777 Category:Vrokorta Category:Digimon vs mario Category:Dante hotspur